Growing Up Prosion: Close Encounters
by Felinae Silvestris
Summary: Macavity is exploring the world outside more and more, and has a close encounter which proves that perhaps what he had been told of the Jellicles was entirely true. Part 3 of the series.


**A/n:** Part three of the series, and a few more familiar faces in this one. I have to admit, I loved writing this one a lot, it's very cute and I admit I giggled a lot. Macavity is starting to grow up now, but I may keep him as a kitten a bit longer because he's adorable (or is that just me?). Next part will be multichapter, as more things start to happen. In the mean time, enjoy this sweet little oneshot and please review whether you liked it or not. Oh and time for the shameless plug - this series is telling the life story of Macavity from the roleplay Jellicle Realms - link is in my profile and we'd love to have new members. If anything about how this AU works is confusing, the roleplay can also help explain it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats, I own Faustus and I own the concept of Jellicle Realms (along with Deminia). The Inn, is also mine and run by the lovely Roxo, who we might meet later on.

* * *

**Growing Up Prosion Part 3 – Close Encounters**

The ginger tomkit stretched his arms above his head, getting the kinks out of his muscles with a satisfied grunt. Dropping his arms, he gave his sparring partner a grin. The grin was met with a jealous glare, the tomkit that had been Macavity's partner in this latest fighting lesson had lost to the ginger tom and was not happy about it. Macavity's expression became a smirk, something that would become a trademark for him in later life, he knew he was better than the other tom. In many ways, he was strong, he had magic and he was going to be the Prosion Leader. Macavity had every reason to carry an air of superiority with him wherever he went.

Now that the lesson was over, the ginger tomkit was free to do as he pleased. He planned to take a walk on the streets, but he didn't need to hide it anymore. His father encouraged him to explore Prosion territory, get to know his homelands. As young as he was, Faustus was sure he'd be safe. Macavity shared in this confidence, although his wanderings often took him further afield than he probably should be venturing.

Macavity walked the streets, it was late afternoon and the streets were busy with humans and cats alike rushing home from work like ants, no-one paying the cocky young tom any attention. He passed the Inn, a place he was told never to go near, because it belonged to Jellicles. He wandered past it, finding himself walking towards a park. Wandering through the park, it was rather devoid of life compared with the busy London streets. It would be ideal.

A few minutes later, the ginger tomkit could be found in a quiet area of the park concentrating deeply on his magic. He spent hours doing this, whenever he could find the time and space. Practise makes perfect, and Macavity wanted to be like his grandfather. Fugread had been a great leader, and the young tom had heard lots of stories about him, he wanted to be like that when he was the leader. It was going well.

Until he set that bush on fire. He was even more shocked to hear it emit a fearful yowl. Bushes didn't yowl though. The source became apparent when a tomkit about Macavity's age or perhaps a little younger, leapt out from behind the flaming plant. Immediately the ginger tomkit assumed a fighting pose, watching the other cat warily. He was a few inches shorter than Macavity, who was tall for his age, and his coat was a bright silver split up by a multitude of black stripes. He wasn't as thin as Macavity was, and it was obvious even now that the tom would grow up to be strong.

Meanwhile the strange tom seemed to be taking stock of Macavity. What he could see was a tall, thin tomkit with wild ginger fur, some white patches that made an odd pattern, and some black speckling throughout, which seemed to gradually merge to form black paws. He was young, but he had the appearance of a cat that had grown a lot in a small period of time.

"Who are you?" two kittenish voices asked the same question simultaneously, one curious, the other suspicious.

"You first." Macavity demanded, almost laughing at the other kitten's flinch.

"I- I'm Munkustrap. Who are you?" the kitten said in a small voice, intimidated by the slightly older and definitely taller tom. Or maybe it was the flames from that shrub.

"My name's Macavity," the ginger tomkit said, standing up taller as he spoke. Everyone who was important knew who he was.

"What were you doing?" The silver tomkit asked curiously.

"Practicing." Macavity answered, dismissive and annoyed that this tomkit hadn't even heard of him.

"Is that like playing?" Macavity rolled his eyes at this question.

"No."

"You wanna play?"

"No. I don't play."

"Why not?"

"Playing is for kittens."

"It's fun though, and you are a kitten."

Macavity couldn't really argue with that statement, clearly he wasn't fully grown. He was annoyed though, and he scrutinised the other kitten, trying work out if he was up to something. It was always safest to treat strangers with suspicion.

"Where are you from?" he finally asked.

"From nearby. You know where the Jellicle Junkyard is? That's where I live." Munkustrap answered proudly. He hadn't noticed Macavity's eyes narrow at the word 'Jellicle', neither had he heard the soft growl that was quickly suppressed.

"Figures." The ginger tom muttered.

"What?"

"I should have known you'd be a Jellicle." The word was spat as if it was something disgusting, it was almost considered a bad word where Macavity came from.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Everything."

"Better than being a Prosion." The silver tabby pointed out, wrinkling his nose at the idea.

"Oh you think so do you." Macavity growled. He wasn't going to just stand there and be insulted by some _Jellicle_.

"Well yeah. Everyone knows that the Prosions are mean and smelly." Apparently Munkustrap hadn't noticed the growl. He did notice Macavity's claws unsheathing at his words, and panicked slightly. He was further from home than he was supposed to be.

"How dare you talk about my tribe like that!" Macavity snarled, his tail lashing angrily behind him. "You'll pay for that insult, Jellicle."

The effect was instantaneous, the smaller kitten realising he was in bother now. His ears flattened, his eyes widened and he took a step back. The silver tabby tried to stand up tall but he was scared, he'd never met a Prosion before and the stories he'd heard meant that the young Jellicle was sure he was about to die.

Macavity had never considered the possibility of being afraid of a Jellicle, he'd been taught to hate rather than fear. He'd already killed an adult cat, Macavity was feeling confident. He took a step forward, unsheathing his claws so that the other cat could see them.

Munkustrap swallowed hard, mastering his fear. He was going to be a Jellicle Protector when he grew up, eventually he'd be the Leader. He wasn't going to get beaten by a Prosion. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for a real fight. He was scared, the closest the Jellicle kitten had been to a real fight had been play fighting with the other toms his age at the Junkyard.

A frightened squeak was about all he could do when the ginger tom pounced on him, but Munkustrap soon regained the presence of mind he needed to struggle and throw him off. The tomkits got to their feet again, the silver one tackling first and sinking his claws into the wild ginger fur of the other tom. He pulled back in shock, was that blood? Macavity gave a roar of pain, and swiped at Munkustrap's face with his own claws, leaving shallow scratches. The ginger tom was less surprised that he'd managed to draw blood, he knew what his claws could do.

The tabby tomkit stepped back in fear, both at what Macavity had done to him and what he himself had done. Macavity turned to face him, but didn't make another move. Munkustrap's eyes narrowed, his head cocked to the side as he watched the other kitten. Why wasn't he doing anything, wasn't this supposed to be a fight?

"Is everything okay here boys?" Munkustrap gave a sigh of relief, turning round to confirm that it was his father that had spoken. Deuteronomy was behind the silver tabby, checking up on his son.

"Yes dad." It was, now.

"Who's your friend?" the older tom asked kindly, offering Macavity a friendly smile.

"He's not my friend. I'm Macavity. Who are you?" the ginger tomkit demanded, glaring at the older tom. He fought hard to hide his nervousness. He was outnumbered, and that new tom was much bigger than he was.

"My name is Deuteronomy." The old grey tom said kindly. "Are you lost, Macavity?"

The ginger tom shook his head and took a step back. Deuteronomy? That was that evil tom from the stories his mother used to tell him! The Jellicle Leader! He was in big trouble now.

"If you need somewhere to stay, you would be welcome with our tribe." Deuteronomy pressed on, ignoring his son tugging at his fur.

"I'm not going near no Jellicles." Macavity spat, glaring up at the Jellicle Leader.

"Dad. Dad! He's a Prosion." Munkustrap whispered audibly, still tugging at his father's fur.

"I see." Deuteronomy finally acknowledged his son, "Is this true?"

Macavity's confidence was growing again, they hadn't done anything to him yet and he had his magic. He drew himself up to his full height, quite impressive for a kitten his age, and gave the two Jellicles his trademark smirk.

"Yes. I am, and not only that, my father is the Leader. Which means I'll be next."

"Are you aware that Prosions are not welcome here. These are Jellicle lands, you're awfully far away from home." The old tom explained, his tone had turned to ice. The ginger tomkit simply gave a shrug.

"Then perhaps you had better run along, and leave my son alone."

A growl was quickly suppressed, and with a final threatening glare at Munkustrap, the ginger tom kit turned tail and walked off towards his home. This wasn't the end of it, he decided. He'd be back, and he'd make sure it was at a time when there would be no adults around to interfere.


End file.
